The Cat & The Songbird
by AinoTenshi1
Summary: Another story in the Legend of Spike: Before the Bebop and bounties...on of many dreams for the tiger striped cat . R&R Rated for violence, language and some sexual content
1. Old habits die hard

**Thought's:** As you might know, the way of the space bounty hunters turned into my ultimate favorite anime. Starting from the beautiful graphics to the enchanting music, Cowboy Bebop holds much more than a story...it holds a heart. I now present to you my new fanfic: The Cat and the Songbird.

**Disclaimer: **You guessed, I'm so filthy rich by being the owner of Cowboy Bebop that I just HAD to post stories here...note sarcasm. Also, the muzak is not mine.

Track 1. Old habits die hard

A warm breath escaped his lips while traveling among the crowd. Slumping, avoiding been seen as special was all he was going for. His steps took him the nearest place once he felt some footsteps coming his way. The door he passed through belonged to The Memorial Hotel on one of many streets in Jupiter.

He passed a hand through the puffed green hair of his, checked his raincoat covered his face and headed for the front desk.

"A room.."

"Certainly sir, and to what name?" The skinny middle aged man asked ready to take note.

"uh...Hunter...first name William"

"very well, here's your key"

"Thanks" Quickly he took it and saw in the reflection of a mirror near by, how three men looked inside for him from the door. Just in time he took refugee behind a large woman with a small poodle. 

_"What now?.."_

Some music made it's way to the lobby in a soft way, it belonged to the bar on the back: The Blue Room. Seeing this as his only option for escape, he turned and followed the rhythm.

Soft jazz began in a dim lighted area. A small grin was all he gave after scanning the area for danger. He found only some couples, lonely business men, drinks on most of the tables and the band in front. A familiar tune captured his attention and decided to sit just for this one.

_"It's been a while after all..."_

"A drink, sir?"

"Uh...no, not right now"

_"What can I tell you, this guy you see  
can't help feeling, so cool hip and so free  
I don't believe in getting hooked on love, no not me." _

The man in the brown raincoat relaxed to the tune, making his features soften and the urge for a cigarette to be taken care of. Once he had the thin object in his lips, he sighed and talked to himself.

"Nice..."

"The place, song or all together?" 

"Huh?" His gaze turned to a young woman in the table next to him. With a smirk, his charm was directed to her.

"The company" She turned to see a sly smile and just chuckled to herself "Ah, good answer. First time in here?"

"Sure is, what about you? Fan of the band?" He studied her: Slim, black hair just above the shoulders, brown eyes and slightly tan skin. He guessed she was in her twenties.

"You could say that. What's your name?"

"William Hunter" He replied as he sat next to her. "Yours?"

"Violet" Her thin lips answered and her attention focused on the band again.

_"Just leave me drinkin', in this bar tonight  
I know you want me, to make you, make you feel right  
But all you do is hang your head so low  
I know you really want me, to go."_

"No last name?" 

"Not tonight...William" The body language between the two implied interest by both halves but merely for an amusing chat. 

"Ah, the mysterious type" 

"Look who's talking" Violet flinched her finger on the neck of the raincoat and smirked to herself surprising the stranger beside her. "You look like you're on the run"

His expression stiffened and looked away "I'm just a stranger in a bar"

She felt bad for making him uncomfortable. Violet saw loneliness in the man's very peculiar eyes. One was brown and the other was dark red, almost simulating a brown. She pressed her lips together for a second, smoothen her black cocktail dress and turned to him. 

"William...I'm--"

The apology and atmosphere got interrupted when a trio of gunmen burst in from a door that lead to another entrance of the bar. Some fire shoots were blasted.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!"

People started screaming and moving around trying to find a way out. The men got out large guns and pointed them with menace.

"SPIEGEL! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE. COME OUT!"

Violet opened her eyes to see William hugging her in a protective manner against the floor. Fresh sweat drops were in his forehead as he clenched his teeth with anger.

"Dammit!"

"William?" He turned to meet her gaze. She knew something was up. Slowly he lowered his body to reach her ears. In a husky voice he let out a message. "Stay here and you'll be fine. Trust me" 

Trying to stay calm she just gave a small nod and saw a gun come out of one of his pockets. Gently he stood up.

"Right here" The guns turned to his direction. The men had large black coats along with sunglasses to protect their identity. Smug faces were shown as they saw their prey with only one gun.

"Stupid move Spiegel. Drop the gun, there's no need for extra blood in this" The leader of the trio let out. He grabbed a woman from the crowd and pointed his gun at her.

"I agree" Without taking his eyes from them he dropped the gun and approached them very slowly with his hands up.

Rejecting the prior request, his female companion snuck between the tables to get behind the bar. She reached for the phone under the empty bottles and dialed.

"Very good. This ends here" Spike closed his eyes once he felt the gun point to his chest. He could have tried something to get away but the people around him were now included in the blood shed if he tried anything.

A police siren wailed closer within seconds. Spike opened his eyes with surprise and relief.

"Shit! LET'S GO! THIS ISN'T OVER SPIEGEL! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN HIDE!" 

_"Rookies. Still getting scared with the police"_

The trio got into a black car and drove off in a hurry. The crowd let out sighs and chatter for their lucky escape. Spike on the other hand, knew this couldn't be a coincidence. He turned to search for Violet and found her behind the bar with a phone handset to her ear and saying out loud with a smile.

"Thanks Charlie, I owe you one"

To which Spike only smiled back at her.

*******

All right! Giddy up Cowboys! Review! ^.^

_Next Track: Midnight Take Out_


	2. Midnight Take Out

**Disclaimer: **You guessed, I'm so filthy rich by being the owner of Cowboy Bebop that I just HAD to post stories here...note sarcasm. Also, the muzak is not mine.

Track 2. Midnight Take Out

"Risky business you carry"

"What about you? I told you to stay there." He puffed the cigarette.

"Hey, with Charlie's help I saved our behinds. Sometimes you have to take a chance"

From an alley near the bar. The couple watched how cops went from one person to the next questioning them about the event. One of the police men, turned to the alley and gave a small smile towards Violet. His face turned serious the next instant as his commanding officer approached him.

"I take it that's Charlie"

Spike caught the brunette blushing a bit about his question. She turned trying to pull an indifferent attitude about it but failed in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. He is this friend that has pulled me out of some mess from time to time"

"Not surprised, you look like the type that stirs trouble"

She scrunched her nose in a funny way and talked back.

"Hey, you should talk! I didn't had some mob squad trying to catch my tail! You're a real sweet one Spiegel"

Spike watched her emotions go about from one to the other like she was some kind of character in a play. Very amused about this he came closer to her.

"Spiegel?!"

"I would call you Spike but this way it keeps things more interesting."

He couldn't resist anymore. He moved his body closer to hers...and laughed out loud to her face.

"BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Huh? Hey! What are you laughing about?!"

"You!! This! Us! I haven't had this much fun in quite some time!" He was able to tell her this after concentrating hard to contain his laughter for a minute. Spike held his stomach with both hands as he kept laughing while being watched by the woman. In the process of his amusement he dropped the cigarette.

"Shhhh!! You'll draw attention. Come on, we're going to my place"

"OOoOOoh"

"Don't get ideas Romeo, it's only until things cool down"

Violet pushed Spike deeper into the shadows of the alley and turned to catch Charlie's blue eyed gaze on her. She managed to wave a 'goodbye' and mouth a 'thank you' to the cop before disappearing herself.

It was strange but after that little scene, both remained quiet as they took some turns around the block. It was darker and colder, Violet checked her watch only too see it was near midnight.

_"This guy is weird. Why did I saved him? I hardly know the guy. He must be in some kind of danger, or better yet, maybe he IS dangerous. WHAT WAS I THINKING?! He could be a psycho, a murderer, a rapist!!!"_

She turned to him, only to see him lost in his own thoughts. His face looked intense as they kept going along the streets. To Violet this man was a real puzzle. Spike kept hitting a rock with his boots. He was wearing under this cover a dark red shirt being hugged by a thin black tie. Matching black pants were also worn.

_"With that hair? Nah.." _

Spike felt her eyes on him, snapped out of his train of thought and just gave her a small smile. She was taken a back with his response and only replied with the same gesture. Her dress was covered with a large black coat, while her hands had black gloves on them.

_"This girl is strange. One would think she's serious and maybe even sophisticated by only looking at her. But she's a real odd ball. But she did saved my ass. Vicious didn't waste anytime finding me"_

"Chinese?"

"What?" They stopped right in front of a tiny restaurant.

"Do you want some chinese food? I just remembered my fridge doesn't have much in it"

"Uh..." He put his hands in his pockets trying to find some money. But instead of the sound of bills or coins from his pants, Violet heard his stomach growling with fury.

She giggled.

"It's ok, it's on me"

He put his hands up in defeat and embarrassment. 

"Hey, the lady makes the calls tonight" 

They entered the empty establishment. It had some oriental adornments here and there in bright reds and shiny gold. Old rice paper posters with children playing and old men fishing were on the walls. As they came up to the counter to order, Spike saw an old Bruce Lee poster behind the cash register.

"Enter the Dragon, that's a classic"

"I'm sorry. We're closed now" An old man dressed in a dark green chinese outfit came out from the back.

"Even for me Mr. Kwan?"

"Violet my dear! I didn't realized it was you! Welcome! Welcome!" The owner of the place took her hands in his with joy, greeted Spike with a bow and ran to the door closing it and pulling the curtain above it down for privacy.

"Sit. Sit. I can't offer you much since the cook left already and there isn't a lot left"

"That's ok sir. What do you have?" 

"Uh...yes! Some Lo Mein Noodles with beef, uh...Peking Duck...uh...Egg Drop Soup?"

Spike's mouth watered ever since he heard the word 'beef'. He tried to hide his hunger with a cough and looking interested in the posters on the walls.

"That sounds good Mr. Kwan, we'll take it"

"All right" The little man turned and went for the kitchen.

"Oh! Make that To Go please"

Violet started to gather her money, looking inside her purse. She didn't felt Spike coming behind her until she saw his shadow on the floor.

"Thanks..."

"No problem. So...do you have a place to crash?"

"Huh?" 

"Listen, it's a little past midnight. Um...my place is actually back at the hotel. Oh! Don't think I'm trying to get frisky with you or anything. It's just that well...after dinner and everything that happen. Do you?...Maybe you're tired and you could use the rest."

"Violet..."

She scratched the back of her neck feeling nervous.

"I asked the food To Go so we could get out of the streets faster and enjoy the meal?"

"...I can't accept"

"Oh...well...that's ok. We can just split the food and I'll might see you around?"

Sadness spread across his face. He decided it was risky for both to be together. It was best to let her out of his fate soon before it was too late. Even though his heart wanted the company. It had only been a few months since he recovered from the complicated operation his body endured, after that awful turn of events involving Vicious and Julia.

_"I can't get her involved..."_

He turned his back on her and just stared at the door. After a brief moment he answered.

"I don't think so. I should go, it's getting late"

"But Spike!"

"Is there a back door to this place?"

_"What happened to him?"_

"Food's ready!"

Violet paid her old friend and was guided by him out the back door. Kwan saw the couple go around the corner and closed the door. Once they were out of his sight, Spike decided it was the time.

"Goodbye Violet"

"Wait a minute Spike! Here, at least take the food."

"...no thanks"

This definitely made her blood boil. His change of attitude wasn't all that pleasing after they had shared a dangerous experience together. Other women might have backed away teary eyed and disappointed. Other women, not Violet.

"Now just hold on! Who in God's name do you think you are? What is this about, pride? Come on man! We were both almost killed back there. I thought we had something to share"

"Well you're wrong! I don't need the sympathy! I don't need the company! AND I DON'T NEED YOUR CHARITY!"

By this time the viewers of this quarrel were some cats on a trash can and a drunk who were passing by the scene. 

"CHARITY?! YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS! THAT POODLE HAIR OF YOURS MUST HAVE GOTTEN INTO YOUR BRAIN! I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I LIKE YOU AND I THINK YOU NEED IT EVEN THOUGH YOU AREN'T MAN ENOUGH TO ACCEPT IT!"

Spike was about to reply when she shoved the food into his arms.

"HERE! EAT IT, THROW IT OR GIVE IT TO THE BUM THAT'S WATCHING US OVER THERE!" And she pointed to drunk "YEAH, YOU! YOU KNOW I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

She fixed herself and left towards the hotel. The man in the raincoat was speechless for her reaction, looked at the drunk who only waved from his spot and turned to see her walk away.

"YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME WHEN YOU'RE READY TO APOLOGIZE!! AND YOU BETTER SPIEGEL!! YOU HEAR ME?!"

_"Men..."_

*******

Start reviewing....now! @_@

_Next Track: Bloody Mary for the lady_

**Thought's: **Come on, you really didn't think they would become buddies over night, didja'? Let me put your mind at ease and let you know: This chick is not a Faye copy so chill. What was that? Is Spike going to fall for her? Let me just say--*ding dong* Oh! Pizza's here! *runs to the door* ^.^


End file.
